Birdcage
by Maya5392
Summary: On a stormy night, his newest colonyーHong Kongーseeked comfort. So England had told him a little story. His story, the story of a fool. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. The cover picture belongs to "Metalguppy" on Twitter, or "M.G." on Pixiv. At first I wanted to use a picture that had England surrounded by birdcages but couldn't find any... Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy this story.

* * *

 **「Ｂｉｒｄｃａｇｅ」**

 **~The story of a fool~**

ーーー

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Who could that be?" England wondered aloud, putting his book down on the table and walking to the door. In the midst of this stormy night, the gentlemen country couldn't sleep, so he decided on reading a book to kill time, and possibly invoking sleepiness.

He opened the wooden door, and then heard a soft sniffle from below.

Looking down, he saw Hong Kongーhis newest colony, having a tear stained face.

"W-well now... What's wrong, lad?" While he was just a colony, England was truly worried to see such a face, so he crouched down to the boy's eye level, concern in his voice. He never would've thought that silent and stoic boy would cry like this...

Hong Kong, hugging a pillow with all his strength, started to talk, still sniffling. His brown eyes were filled with tears and anxiousness.

"Th-the storm... *sniffles* I-it's scaryー"

*CRASH!*

"HIYAAAAAAAHー! I-I don't like thunder! It's so loud and scary! It's scarier than in China!"

The pillow was dropped, Hong Kong lunging for England, trembling hands grasping the man tightly.

"Whoa, easy now. I-I'm with you now... Don't be scared..."

"*sniffles* C-can I sleep with you, just for tonight? B-before... I would sleep with my siblings, so it's not as scary..."

England sighed. After all, the boy was but a child.

"Of course, Hong Kong. I was also feeling a little bit lonely tonight."

Has he gotten soft over the years already? The thoughts had vanished as soon as Hong Kong showed him a beaming smiling face.

That expression suited a young child like him so much more.

・

・

・

"... England?" Hong Kong tucked inside a warm blanket, spoke up, eyelids slowly wavering.

"Yes?" England was right beside him, patting the boy soothingly, gently. He could feel himself drifting to sleep also, emerald eyes fighting to stay open.

"... Why are you being so kind to me?"

That questioned got his attention. England's eyes snapped open, his hand stopping their comforting motions. That didn't stop Hong Kong though, brown eyes looking at England, innocence in them.

"To you, I'm nothing more than a colony, right? You don't necessarily have to babysit me, and you've also got other matters to attend to.

It's not as if though neglecting me would change anything... So... Why?"

England kept silent, looking at the young boy. Soon, his eyes softened, sadness flickering through them. Hong Kong noticed, but didn't say anything.

He couldn't understand why the sadness is there, though.

"... As England, it is true that taking care of you directly won't do a thing.

... However, as an individual, as _Arthur,_ I want to... I want to do this."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Arthur. It is my name as an individual, the name that separates... The name I use to converse with people who know not of our existence."

Hong Kong wondered why the man stopped on the first reason but let it slide anyways. His curiosity focused on the part that people like them can have a name.

"A name... I don't think I have one."

"Maybe you do, and China just forgot to tell you."

"Maybe that's it! He's old, so he's forgetful!" The young boy pouted, his voice raising a bit. England couldn't help but think that it was so childlike, and so fitting.

"He is, isn't he?"

Englandー _Arthur_ ーchuckled, smiling. Hong Kong was surprised. The blonde haven't been smiling lately, and he never saw such an expression.

It suited Arthur.

"H-hey, England.. Do you think you can give me a name?" Hong Kong balled his tiny fists, bearing a hopeful look.

"Pardon?" England's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"A name! Since you're practically my guardian now, can't you name me?"

"S-such an important thing... Hong Kong, naming isn't a task to be taken lightly.

A name is something you will use for the rest of you're life. It can be considered something that bounds you to an identity; nevertheless, it was proof of who you are.

I don't think it's something I deserve to do." England stuttered somewhat, looking away, face flushed. The dim lighting of the room only seemed to make his face that much redder.

"I know the importance of it; Macau told me before. And that's exactly why I'm asking you! I want a name... That won't have anything to do with my origin, and where I currently stand.

A name, that will let me know you're calling... A little secret of sort, something that can connect us. At least, that's what Japan and Vietnam used to say."

England was shocked. The boy wanted him, of all people, to take such an important task(honor)?

Judging from his big, brown hopeful eyesーyes.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit of happiness, but...

"Oh, all right. If you insist, young man."

Hong Kong's beaming face afterwards made it seem like all was worth it.

"O-oh! Can I have a cool sounding name!? Something easy to remember!"

"Yes, yes. Let's see... How about Leon?" England wrote the words on a piece of paper at the nightstand, the ink drying almost immediately.

"'Le-on'? In English, isn't it supposed to 'Lee-on' if written this way?"

"Yes, that's right. However, I wanted an Asian touch. The name is written in English, but the pronunciation will be closer to Chinese." He smiled kindly as the boy looked in question.

"I see... Leon! It's perfect! Thanks so much, EngーAr-Arthur..." Hong Kong said shyly.

"No need to worry. Just call me by that name should you wish. And I'll call you 'Leon' when we're alone. As you said, it's our secret, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Leon smiled happily. When they first met, he thought the older man was scary and unfriendly, but Arthur was actually a wonderful person!

He missed the sadness and the pain that passed through Arthur's eyes. As the man looked at his colony's bright smile, he was reminded of a person that will never smile truly at him again.

"... Hey, Leon. Would you like to listen to a story?"

"Sure! Before I couldn't listen to stories properly because Taiwan and Korea are too loud."

"*chuckles* I see. So you too... Had wonderful memories."

There's that sadness again. Leon looked at the man, who closed his eyes in reminiscence. His eyes were filed with an inexplicable sadness before. A sadness that made Leon's heart tighten.

"This is the story... Of a fool. A fool, that was always, always seeking."

While his mind was filled with questions, Leon remained silent. He didn't know why, but he needed to listen to this story closely.

Arthur begin, his emerald eyes looking far, far away. So, so far away.

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a man, whom from birth, was always alone.**_

 _ **The man wasn't good at communication, he couldn't express his feelings well, and didn't have anyone he could count on. Above all else...he was a fool filled with envy. Envy for all that surrounded him.**_

 _ **The man was thrown into a harsh world, where you have to constantly prove your worth to have a place. If you weren't powerful... No, if you weren't rich, you'd be instantly forgotten, and be below someone else. It would be as if though he didn't exist. He refused to go down such a path. So then, he made everyone his enemy.**_

 _ **That fool had to find a way to show his worth, but how? So he decided... If he showed that he had many properties, and so showed his wealth. That way, his wealth can be his worth, right? He asked himself. So...he started to collect birds.**_

 _ **Birds, from every where and anywhere within his reach. He took them from their home, and kept them by his side. Each and every one of the birds were beautiful, and people would even pay to see them. So there he had his wealth.**_

 _ **He would tend to the birds, and never let them out from his clutchesーfrom their cages. 'They should be satisfied this way, right?' He thought. How naïve. Truly, truly naïve. He didn't even try to understand their feelings. **_

_**And so before long, his collection became famous worldwide.**_

 _ **... Among the birds, there was one he kept quite close to him, yet he would sometimes neglect it. It wasn't the most beautiful, nor was it the smartest, and definitely not the most obedient. But... He always kept it close, to his heart.**_

 _ **Too close.**_

 _ **The bird was sometimes considered to be his...friend, seeing as the man was always alone. He found comfort in its presence. It felt as though the man held the bird very, very dear. And he thought the same must hold true to the bird. But, who knows?**_

 _ **... His life continued this way, and before long...the inevitable came.**_

 _ **Without his knowledge, that bird had found a way to open its cage. And of course, he tried to stop it. The bird, in its wake, intentionally injured the man.**_

 _ **... The wound wasn't deep, and he didn't even feel it. But, somewhere, somehow... There was a pain so unbearable, it crushed him.**_

 _ **Before leaving through the wide open windows, the bird looked back. The man... He couldn't tell its expression, despite having always known before. Now, the bird was almost foreign to him.**_

 _ **The tranquilizer was right in his palm, directed right at the bird. But... He couldn't find it in him to shootーto injure that bird.**_

 _ **The bird then flew away, right into the vast, blue sky. And then the man understood.**_

 _ **That bird had always wanted freedom. It didn't want to be with the man. It didn't care that the man had always cared...always loved it; it just wanted to return to where it was. Maybe the man himself had driven the bird away. After all... Who would want to be with a fool?**_

Arthur stopped for a moment, closing his eyes. Leon didn't know what it was for. Catching his breath? Remembering the rest of the story? Or was it...

The blonde continued soon after. His green eyes stayed shut.

 _ **... Afterwards, the man wallowed in pain. He didn't know... He didn't know for what reason was he feeling this way.**_

 _ **But still, he continued his business as usual. But perhaps that one, tiny loss affected him somewhat, for he started to make little progress. No one had comforted him. They didn't say it, but the man knew everyone was thinking: "Serves you right".**_

 _ **From then on, he would always let the birds go. He would try to stop their will at first, of course. But if they never backed down, and truly wanted...wanted freedom, he would let them go. He would let them out from his reach.**_

 _ **But still, the fool continued to search.**_

"For...what...?"

Arthur stopped in his story. Beside him, Leon was fighting to stay awake no matter what.

"Lad, it's time for you to go to bed. You can barely stay awake."

"I'm fine...! I... Have to hear the end..."

Arthur sighed. He had no idea why the boy wanted to hear the story this much.

"... What...was the man searching for...? N...ew...birds...?" Leon tried to stifle his yawns, his vision fuzzier by the second. He kept tugging on Arthur's short, as if though it's his lifeline to stay awake.

"... No. The man didn't necessarily devoted himself to searching for birds anymore. He began to work on other things to make a living. Sometimes, he would find a new bird... And he would get a new cage. He didn't want to reuse any of the cages, and he couldn't bear to throw them away either."

"W...why..."

"... To the man... To the fool, they were proof that each and every bird used to belong to him. It was also proof for all he had done."

"Right now... Is there any bird... Beside the man?"

"...!"

 _ **Beside**_

"... Yes. There is still one bird that is with him, one he had found recently. But still, the bird doesn't have what he wants now, so he is still seeking."

"What..."

"He is seeking... For something that is fragile, and ephemeral; something very hard to obtain. Something that he doesn't deserve. Yet, it is something that he... Will always long for. Something that will never truly be with him."

Leon's soft breathing indicated he fell asleep. Looking to the side, he found the boy's peaceful face, fast asleep, his hands still grasping the blonde's shirt. Arthur sighed, but smiled.

"... You know, Leon? The man didn't choose to let the birds go because he knew that they needed freedom. He just did it to not feel the pain of having them leaving him like the first time again. But still... It still hurt. And he wondered... Wouldn't it have been better if the fool never searched for them in the first place? Or at least, never come to hold them dear. He would never have to feel that pain, repeating over and over.

But then... It would still be the same, sitting in that house with empty birdcages. And so, he kept searching. For he was but a fool."

He kissed the boy's forehead softly, turning the lights off.

"Goodnight, Leon... I hope, that this time around, I can finally have what I wish for. I hope that I can find it with you. Though... It is probably impossible."

His eyes slowly close. Before drifting off completely, he let out final words.

"ーーーーーー"

・

・

・

"HONG KONG! WAKE UP, ARU!"

Clanging sounds were heard, and Hong Kong opened his eyes drowsily, looking for the source. China was wearing a wacky T-shirt and shorts, and clanging his ladle on his wok annoyingly. Loudly.

"Come on, aru! Everyone is waiting for you downstairs, aru!"

"Like, you're waaaaay too annoying first thing in the morning, Teacher... Also, who are 'everyone'?"

"I can't believe you forgot, aru! Japan, Macau, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam are all there! They all came to celebrate your birthday, aru! Apparently Thailand was stuck with work, so he just sent his gift and best wishes. India sent you a card as well, aru." China put his on his hips, annoyed with the young man's ignorance

"It's, like, just a make-shift birthday... No need for such a fuss..." Hong Kong groaned, trying to bury his head back into the pillow.

"Whatever! Just come down, and change out of those clothes, aru!" China said as he stomped away.

"Then you should change out of that T-shirt too, Teacher!" Hong Kong yelled after him, begrudgingly getting up. He glanced at the calendar.

 _Today was the day Hong Kong was 'handed' back to China by the UK. ... Is it truly that worth celebrating?_

He sighed, changing out of his sleep wear. Afterwards, water was splashed on his face. Pulling his wet hair back, Hong Kong stared at the mirror.

 _... That was a really nostalgic dream. How long ago was that? A century? Must've been long if I was still afraid of thunder._

He thought back on England's smiling face.

"... Back then, I was too young to understand anything. But I always remembered that story... Then I heard about America." He said out loud absent-mindedly. Drying his face with a towel, his mind never stopped thinking about his former guardian.

"... To me, you still are..."

"HONG KONG! ARE YOU IN HERE, DA-ZE!?"

His bathroom door was banged on multiple times, shocking the teen (city) a bit.

"Korea, would you, like, appreciate it if someone called out for you from behind the _bathroom door?_ " He asked, almost growling.

"Sorry, dude! But you were too long, da-ze! Hurry up, da-ze~!"

The man retreating footsteps could be heard. Hong Kong sighed, then got out of the room. Before long, he was ready to go downstairs, where no doubt he'll be bombarded with greetings.

 _... Right now... Are you still sad?_

・

・

・

 _"For I am but a fool."_

* * *

Thank you for reading. This isn't the first Hetalia fic I wrote, but it's the first to finally be published. The idea for this one came like a whirlwind! This story was the quickest to be written. Usually it takes months for one story to be written for me!

While the date for Hong Kong's return to China is suitable, I hope he'll have an official birthday date soon. And, more anime appearances. I'm sorry if there's any bad grammar, I'm not a native English speaker. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

5/2/2016: I made minor grammar changes and little tidbits! It's nothing important and doesn't change the plot much, but I think the story is worded out more properly this time!


End file.
